The Forgotten Past Of Tomorrow
by TwentySevenSouls
Summary: I am Alex. Alexander Grey. 15. I came to Kadic Academy from America. I don't remember my Mom, and I barely remember my Dad. How come I can remember Ulrich Sterns, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishuyama, Jeremie Belpois, and Aelita Hopper? How do I know them? PG1
1. Chapter 1

**7:00 AM, August 1, 2007. Kadic Academy. **

_So. The first day of school_. Alex thought as he strolled through the large front lawn towards Kadic Academy. Everything seemed alive with color. A warm breeze wafted gently through the trees, shifting leaves along the ground. Alex smiled and chuckled as leaves sifted around his feet and seemed to flow along the ground. The sunlight peaked above the domed roof of the beautiful brick building, bursting into a bright streak in his vision. The light filtered through old but thriving trees, casting shifting shadows on the grass and cement. Friends laughed and talked, greeting their old accomplices.

Typical movie scene. Alex shook his head. The 15 year old had brown hair styled in a buzz cut that got longer and spiked in the front, a strong face with a few freckles and deep brown eyes. He was slightly short but solid and well built. A scar on the right side of his forehead drew your gaze. He wore black shoes, blue jeans, and brown shirt with a stylized light brown 3 on it.

Alex jogged through the yard towards one of the two dining halls in the middle. Behind the buildings was the outer wall, and on either side of him were high arched walls. The left was towards the soccer and track field, and the right was towards the school yard. He headed towards the west wall, and soon opened the door to the dining hall. He caught the door and walked in.

He gazed around for a moment before stepping into the line. The moderate sized building was all white, with most of it taken up by white fold-up tables. One end of it was taken up by the kitchens and serving area. The line started along the long side of the building. He grabbed a platter at the corner, and turned to slide his tray along a counter where he received his food and utensils. Alex grabbed his tray off the counter, and plunked down at a random table. He munched on his spaghetti and meatballs while reviewing his class schedule. Gym... Math... Science... Psychology... History... English... . Breakfast was at 7:00 through 8:00, and Lunch at 12:15. Alex smiled grimly, and wolfed down the rest of his breakfast.

The tenth grader stopped a man bedecked with tucked-in knee socks, a red and black jacket, a headband, black sweatpants with red bordering, and a Band-Aid affixed to his face below his left eye. He had brown bushy hair and eyebrows. His strong arms contrasted badly with his slight potbelly. The forty-something man appeared to be patrolling up and down the grounds like a drill sergeant. His nametag read Jim Morales. Apparently, he was the phys-ed teacher. Hmm.

"Hey, can I check out my dorm room right now?" Alex asked. The instructor checked his watch, grumbled something, then said gruffly,

"OK, but you had better be back before your first class, y'hear?" He then launched off on a tirade of schedule rules. Amazing how long one could make a few simple rules sound. Alex cut the babbler off mid-sentence, thanking him for his assistance. He then hurried of before the gym teacher could say anything else.

His dorm room was on the second floor of a large building that took up much of the campus. He opened the door to his room, and stepped in. With a quiet sigh, he closed the door and set down his backpack. Four blank, cream colored walls stared back at him. A low bed sat on the floor to his right, a desk at the end of the room, and a dresser across from the bed. Aside from that, nothing else was there. Alex unzipped his backpack, and gently placed army-style dog tags on top of the dresser. He stared at them for a second, and then left the room, taking his backpack with him. Sunlight glinted dully of the metal of the tags. One read Subject-109, another Subject-058.


	2. Visions

**Sorry, I forgot to add the disclaimer for the last chapter. I do not own anything related to Code Lyoko!! There we go. This chapter has some more exciting and engrossing stuff in there, and it is also a little longer. Enjoy! Could you please leave a review as well? **

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_Hello, son. This is your father speaking. Your real father. Do you recognize my voice? ...Of course you do. Yeah... _

_I'm so sorry, son. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I... I just wanted to get away from them. I couldn't stand being monitored everywhere I went. I wanted to be free. Free! What a fool I was. I should have known it was going to be like this when I signed up. Maybe, just maybe, you can have a real life. I made a deal with them. You were to have no knowledge at all of these events. They were to expose you to none of this nightmare. _

_Then why am I giving you this? I ask myself that same question every second of every day. It haunts me. Maybe- maybe it is because true knowledge is all that we have now. I just wanted you to know. And maybe you will find out someday. Everything will be exposed, and the world saved. Yes! _

_Yeah, right. Hopeful ideas are my curse... I believe in something better, unfortunately. How naive I am. But just remember this, son. I am your father. I love you. Remember that, y'hear? I love you._

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Welcome to Kadic Academy, students. I am Mrs. Hertz. I am your science instructor. As you go through the year, I hope you will consider your teacher as well as friend. We have a few new students this year. Would you introduce yourselves, please?" Mrs. Hertz motioned to him. Grey hair put up in a perm, large round spectacles and a lab coat. Alex was in the middle row of desks, sitting on the very left side. His eyes shifted from side to side, taking in bits of information.

"Alexander Grey" he said, and mock-bowed. Mrs. Hertz smiled wryly, and another student stood up. She had light brown hair cut like a boy's, and green eyes. A few freckles were speckled across her face, and a small scar ran up the last inch of her forehead and back into her hair.

"Linda Hopper" She said, smiling. She took her seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Alex caught her eye out of the corner of his. She smiled, nodded slightly, and lifted a finger or two in salutations. Alex nodded, smiled, and looked back at the teacher. _Wow._

The other students stated their own names, and class began. An introductory lesson to Biology ensued. No homework. Good. The bell rang, and class ended. Alex got up, and shouldered his backpack. He watched as the others filed out, talking. One, a buy who looked about 14, came up to him. He was about as tall as Alex, and had brown hair which was spiked in the front. He had a T-shirt over a jersey, and loose cargo pants. All were varying shades of green. The boy stepped up.

"Welcome to Kadic." He said tersely. Alex sized him up, and nodded.

"Thanks. I just got here. I'm Alex, in case you didn't catch that." The other boy shook his hand once, and replied,

"I'm Ulrich. I just wanted to say hi. So long." With that, the boy named Ulrich stepped away and left the classroom.

_That was odd._

Something twitched inside Alex's head. It seemed like a light had been switched on, but it only went so far.

_Ulrich... Ulrich Sterns. 14. - I know him? That is odd.. odd. - Odd? Odd Della Robbia. 14. Blonde hair. Across room ... I know him? _

Alex's head buzzed. What was going on? He felt slightly disconnected from his mind. How did he know all of this? Since when did he pick up on such small things?

The boy brushed the thoughts from his mind for the moment, and grabbed his books. He hiked over to the door and exited behind the kid named Odd. Alex followed him through the hallway and outside, watching him closely. The younger boy had thick-soled yellow shoes that failed to make him look taller. He wore pants that were colored two shades of purple on each side with a yellow belt. He wore a short purple shirt over a pink undershirt which covered his midriff. Yellow hair was styled into a large point at the back with a purple splotch on the front. Odd looked back at him once and gave him a weird look, but nothing more.

Math time.

Alex walked into the class, and plunked down into a chair at random. Math sucked. He was horrible at it, too. Judging by the expressions of most of the students who were filtering into the classroom, they were too. A tart woman stood at the head of the room to the side of a large wooden desk. She watched the students come in with veiled disapproval. The math teacher waited.

The yellow haired kid walked jerkily in, followed by Ulrich Sterns and two more people about his age. One was a kid about 15 with longish yellow hair, thick rimmed sunglasses, and a blue sweater. Short, dorky tan pants went down only to above the ankles, exposing his socks and shoes. This one he thought was familiar, but could not place a name. He shifted his eyes to the girl behind him.

He blinked, as his vision blanked out for a minute. His mind blew a fuse, and everything went dark.

_A dark room. Cold metal table. Blinding white light shining above him, illuminating only his head. Beyond that, more tables. What was going on? He couldn't get up... Something was holding him down. A girl was on his right. She had short brown hair cut like the boy on his left. She was mumbling in her coma. "-don't leave me, daddy! I don't want you to go! Where are they taking you? Daddy?"_

_The words burned in his ear, and his heart ached for the girl. She screamed the last word, long full of pain. "DAAAADDYYY!!!" She woke up choking on her tears. Coughs wrenched her beautiful form. _

_Wait. A man in a white suit seemed to float into his vision. More came. They were dressed in white lab coats, little hats, and masks over their mouths. Doctors? They were wielding all sorts of tools, and... One was grabbed his arm. He tried to twist away, but he couldn't move. Soft pain came as the man jabbed a needle in his arm. Numbness spread quickly, and soon he could not feel his body. _

_They attacked all sorts of equipment to his naked body. Tubes from belly, chest, arms, legs, and neck running off into the darkness. Something on his head. A knife and a saw. A hole in his head, and something slipped inside. It whirred and clicked as they closed up the wound somehow. Then the feeling came back, and pain screamed at him. The boy screamed from his soul and arched on the table, pain wracking his body. _

_Then, all of the sudden, he woke up in his bed. At home in America. Boise, Idaho. 3:00 AM. A cold sweat broke all over his body, and the 15 year old boy crawled out of bed. He dropped to the floor. He got to his hands and knees and gasped for air, the memory like a scar branded with pain across his mind. But that too seemed to fade. The boy felt fine now, and rose, he wondered what he was doing on the floor. Oh well. Might as well get a drink. He walked to the bathroom, and over to the counter and- what was that? A red and swollen scar ran up his forehead. With fear and curiosity, he reached up to touch it. Pain flashed and he blacked out, falling to the floor._


	3. Tough Luck

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko and so on. Reviews would be nice! **

Alex opened his eyes again, and found himself still in his chair, the couple still walking in to the room. No time seemed to have passed; he had seen the vision in but a moment.

_What is going on?_

He glanced at the girl again. She was one of the girls from the... whatever it was. She had bright eyes and a delicate face with pink hair that fell in short strands down her head. Everything she wore seemed to be pink. She had a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt and dark pink knee boots with little tom-toms on them.

_Aelita Hopper._

Alex groaned to himself. He slouched in his chair, massaging his temples. He grimaced. _And this is only the first day of school! Not a good sign._

In came Linda Hopper. She glanced around before sitting down in the desk in the back. Crap. She put her arms on the desk and leaned her chin onto them in a relaxed pose, watching the others. Alert, but relaxed.

The girl named Aelita caught his attention as she looked long and hard at Linda. What was she doing? She whispered something to the blonde boy who also looked back over his shoulder. They began talking quietly. Ulrich and Odd sat next to the two, and they took up the entire row except for Alex's seat. Mister purple-pants sat closest to the 15 year old.

Alex glanced at the teacher, making sure she was still busy. He leaned to the right in his desk.

"Hey." He called. Purple pants whipped his head around. The boy was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes and fingers twitching. Alex narrowed his eyes and gaped for a moment. _What is he on? Speed? Oh... Instant energy bar._ He had the ginseng, taurine, and guarana stuffed snack, a 'Punch' bar, half chewed. It delivered more instant caffeine than a Boo-Koo energy drink. By the looks of it, he was affected pretty easily. Alex stalled. "Uhhhhh... You're name is Odd Della Robbia. Right?"

"W-why yes! Of of course! W-who else would I b-be? SubDigital himself? Hehehehe!" Odd stuttered as crumbs fell out of his grinning mug. Alex nodded, and turned uncomfortably back to his own desk. _Ugh._

All of the sudden the Math teacher straightened and coughed from her throat, signaling the beginning of class. Alex sighed inside and listened. An hour or so later he gladly plucked up his backpack. End of class! He totally ignored the four on his right and hurriedly strode to the other side of the classroom. He passed Linda and caught the door, holding it open. Linda hauled up her backpack. That thing was huge! The 15 year old girl slung it over one shoulder like it was nothing, and walked out. Alex got a 'thanks' for his troubles before he exited behind her.

Alex walked briskly alongside Linda. She was fast! He glanced over at her.

"That thing heavy enough for you?" He asked, motioning to her pack with a smile. She chuckled. _Wow._ "I mean, it must weigh forty pounds!" At this he reached over her shoulder, pretending to try and lift up the backpack, but instead placing his arm around her shoulders. Alex beamed inside as she didn't freak out. She didn't look at him, but spoke:

"Yeah. It is useful, though. It does _this_." With that, she whipped it around and decked him! Alex hit the ground on his butt, shocked. He propped himself up on his hands and made a grim face as he looked up at the still sweetly smiling Linda.

"So that's what it's for." He said with a knowing expression. Linda sweetened up her smile and started to walk away, the pack dangling in one hand.

"Pretty useful, huh?" she called back. Alex watched her go. A smile grew on his face until he started chuckling to himself, not deterred in the least. He gathered himself and got to his feet, dusting off his pants. _She was good! Very good. And she must be strong to be able to swing that around! _Ulrich passed, laughing.

"Nice!" He called. Alex hurriedly picked up his own backpack and got moving.

"Hey, that's how I roll man. Just you wait!" The boy retorted as he followed. Ulrich laughed and said something to Odd. Alex followed Ulrich and Odd to another area of the school. They headed towards and entered the locker rooms. He was greeted by the cliché movie-style, stinky, tile-floored room. He changed into his gym clothes. Gym was the only stress-relieving class before lunch, and he intended to enjoy it.

About an hour later, Alex was in line for lunch. Gym class was ridiculously boring. The teacher, Jim, just talked and talked about various rules and regulations the whole time. Maybe tomorrow something interesting would happen.

He grabbed a tray from a rack that was placed along the serving wall, and a carton of milk from a crate. What was for lunch? Ah. Pizza! Alex grabbed two pieces and began eating them on the way to a table. He noticed the blonde kid with Aelita Hopper over at a table. The seemed to be leaning over a laptop, staring at it.

_What's up?_


	4. Attack

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Code Lyoko.**

Alex walked closer, munching half-heartedly on his pizza.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as he approached from behind the pair. "Playing videogames?" He chuckled, unsure. They ignored him. He peeked over The geeky kids shoulder. On the screen was what looked like all sorts of data boxes, and in a big box what looked like a big sort of... tower? Suddenly, the tower thing changed from it's cool blue aura to a deep red. The screen blinked, and an alarm sounded. Alex gulped. Both Aelita Hopper and the blond kid whispered "Xana!" The blonde kid whipped around as he clicked the laptop shut, and slammed into Alex, knocking his pizza into his shirt. Aelita Hopper yelped, then pulled the blonde kid off the floor. She nudged past a bewildered Alex, whispering tensely "come on, Jeremy!"

Alex looked down at the mess on his shirt. Everyone stared with blank, surprised expressions. A few looked at each other is if to say 'Oh boy'. He whirled around, and pointed an accusatory finger at the retreating pair.

"Hey! WAIT!" He called, jogging after them. The kid named Jeremy looked back at Alex over his shoulder, but kept going. Jeremy called out to Odd and Ulrich.

"Odd! Ulrich! Xana is attacking!" Xana... why did that name sound familiar? Odd and Ulrich immediately left their respective meals and followed after Jeremy. Odd did so with considerable grumbling, though.

"I was just getting started!" He whined as he waved his hands in the air. "And on pizza day!" Alex caught up to Jeremy and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hey, you! Where do you think you're going?!" He spat as he turned Jeremy around. Jeremy sort of gasped, but said nothing. His gaze flicked behind Alex's back.

_Uh-oh._

Alex turned his head in time to see Ulrich as he grabbed the back of his shirt. Ulrich shoved Alex behind him and almost into Odd, who nimbly jumped out of the way. Alex thumped into a table, knocking platters of meals all over the place.

The room gasped, and all eyes focused on the scene.

"Ulrich, you take care of this. Stay here and make sure Xana isn't attacking. I'll call Umie." Jeremy shouted as he ran out with Aelita and Odd. By this time Alex had gotten on his feet again, and was stomping back towards Ulrich.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alex barked. Ulrich sighed, and tried to apologize.

"Look," he started lamely, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to get you off Jeremy." Alex stomped right up to him, and stuck his face in the other boy's. He stood there for a moment, fuming.

_What am I supposed to do_? He thought. _If I let this guy get away with this, everyone will think I am a wimp. But I can't just clobber him on the first day of school!_

Finally, Alex just stuck his finger in the other boy's face and said in a deadly tone.

"Watch. It." With that, he shoved past Ulrich towards the door. "Don't get in my way again." He shoved open one of the heavy doors with a bang, and suddenly stopped.

_What the-_ Standing in front of him was a huge crab-like _thing_. It had four double hinged scythe-like legs, and a huge shell-like abdomen bristling with small horns and tiny antennae. On it's underside was a large dark spot, on the front of the shell were four white orbs that looked like they could be eyes. It was huge.

Alex stood there with his mouth agape for a moment, staring up at the monster. It slowly began lifting one claw up over the teenager. With a growing sense of apprehension Alex took a step back. Then another, and another. Finally, he leapt out of the way as the claw came smashing down onto the cement. Alex scrambled back inside the cafeteria hall and slammed the door shut with a bang, breathing hard. Everyone stared at him, a few with half-hidden smiles on their faces.

"Uhhh... There's this big... thing... out there." Alex gulped. The girls giggled, the guys chuckled softly. Ulrich swore. He ran over, and dove into Alex, tackling him away from the doorway. With a thunderous explosion the door blew off the wall and to the other side of the room.

Everyone started screaming and yelling at once. Plaster rained down from the broken wall as the crab tried to break the wall in. Alex coughed and got to his hands and knees.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He yelled at Ulrich through the noise. Another explosion rocked the building as the rest of the wall caved in. Ulrich covered his head with his hands and jumped out of the way. 

"Come on!" He yelled, running. Alex didn't need further urging. He got to his feet and, slipping on chunks of mortar and wood, made it to the other side. Ulrich had already smashed open a window and was yelling through the noise for everyone to get out. Alex picked up a chair and whipped it at the Krabe as it stomped into the room.

No dice. The Krabe just bashed it aside with a giant claw, and began what looked like charging up another laser shot. Alex glanced nervously at Ulrich, who was still assisting everyone in getting out the broken windows. Alex turned back at the Krabe wondered why it wasn't shooting at the other teens. He could've easily taken out many of them with one shot. Unless... Alex rolled forward just as a laser punched a crater in the floor where he had been.

_Why is that thing going after me?! What did I do?! _Alex wondered as he ran between its legs, trying to draw it away from the others incase the thing changed its mind. Bad idea. The Krabe shot a beam of energy or whatever it was down in front of Alex, who tripped and stumbled to the floor. The 15 year old drew in his breath sharply as the broken tiles sliced into his arm. The Krabe twisted around and charged up another laser shot as Alex got weakly to his knees, trying to wrap his arm in a piece of shirt. It made a few beeping noises, and finished charging- just before it toppled over onto the floor and shot a chunk out of the roof. Ulrich stood beside the monster wielding a twisted pipe. One claw of the monster lay sparking on the floor. Alex stumbled and stepped out of the crater, watching as Ulrich whipped the pipe down and smashed it into the exposed back of the monster. The thing sparked and then seemed to explode inside.

"What was that?" Alex asked in wonder. Ulrich looked warily at Alex. Suddenly, another explosion collapsed the other wall. Ulrich immediately grabbed Alex by the arm and yanked him along, yelling through the noise.

"A Krabe! Run!"


End file.
